The Big Four
by RotBTDfan1937
Summary: So, I luv these guys and this is a story about love and friendship. that is all good by
1. The Spirit

Chapter 1

The Spirit

_**O**_ne day, a boy with chocolate brown hair and eyes was walking to the pond by his house with his little sister, who looked like him. He and his sister were going to skate. Well the boy was going to teach his sister how to skate, that is.

"Okay, Pip. Just look at me. You won't fall in, I promise." the boy said.

"Jack! I will fall!" Pip screamed, slipping.

The boys name is Jack, Jack Overland. "You will not fall in. Believe in me" Jack said, calmly.

"How about we play hop-scotch, on the ice? Try it like this." Jack said, hopping from one foot to the other, going over to a staff lying on the ice near them. "WO-O-W!" Jack said, pretending to stumble.

"Ha! Ha!" laughed Pip. Jack grabbed the staff. "Your turn." Jack said. The ice started to crack! Will Pip survive? Or will someone else fall in?

Pip started to slide an inch every move. She's not fast enough, though.

"One...Two...THREE!" Jack counted. On "THREE!" Jack grabbed his sister with the staff and made her slide on her face.

They both laughed. But, when Jack got up to go to his sister, 'one step' CRACK! BREAK! SPLASH! SCREAM! "JACK!" Pip yelled, scared. Jack fell into the lake! Jack tried to swim up to the surface but, the cold water stopped his heart-beat. He turned from Jack Overland to (Dun Dun DUUUN!-Oops- "Round of applause, please!") JACK FROST! (OOOOOH! AAAAAAAAAAWE!) The winter spirit rose out of the ice. You all know how the story is from "_Rise of the Guardians". _I'm not going to steal all of that.

Jack was flying all over the world bringing winter all over the globe. He reached a land called Berk. He decided to take a break and let his powers charge up. Jack heard a crunch behind him. Although he knew no one could see him, besides people who believe in him, he started freaking out. He grabbed his staff that he'd propped up against a tree and flew up into the tree.

Jack saw a long, black, short creature. Jack wasn't sure if it was even human. The creature must've sensed him, because it jerked it's head toward the tree and, (BAM!) it saw Jack!

Jack was really freaking out now. More like breathing hard, shaking, heart-beating fast, and sweating. _What is that thing? What does it want from me?!_ Jack thought. Then he decided to fly back to the North Pole where he met some more of his fellow Guardians.

Jack was still freaking out when he reached the North Pole Guardian's head-quarters. The rest of the Guardians were there. Tooth, the Tooth Fairy, was the first to see him.

"Jack! Whats wrong? You sound like you're hyper-ventilating." Jack tried to speak but all that came out were squeaks.

"Jack, calm down, mate." said Bunnymund, the Easter-Bunny. North, Santa Claus, walked up to Jack and shook him. "North, you'll just make him freak out more!" yelled Tooth.

Sandy, the Sand Man, tapped North. "What is it friend?" North said. Some dust figures appeared above Sandy's head. An arrow pointing at himself, an eye to stand for "saw", and a snowflake meaning "what happened to Jack".

"Okay then, what happened, mate?" asked Bunnymund.

Sandy's dust told them everything. "So, a big black thing freaked out Jack?" said Tooth. Sandy nodded.

Tooth flew over to Jack. "Maybe you should go and see what it is." Jack looked her in the eye, "Okay." Jack said bye and flew back to Berk and hung out in the same tree where he saw the creature. It was still there!


	2. The Viking

Chapter 2

The Viking

"TOOTHLESS! COME HERE YOU USELESS REPTILE!" someone yelled. Jack heard more crunching coming toward him.

That is the creatures owner, a young viking called, Hiccup. _That must be the creatures name, _Toothless_! That must be his owner, _Jack thought.

"What is it, boy?" asked Hiccup. Hiccup pat Toothless which made Toothless nuzzle his left foot, WAIT!, his metal left foot.

Toothless then looked up at the tree that Jack was up in. "What do you see up there boy?" Hiccup looked up the tree and there, he saw -Breaths in deeply- nothing! (Audience says, "Awwwe")

_He can't see me! That means... I can catch his attention by frosting this tree then he'll see me,_thought Jack.

Hiccup heard a crackling sound coming from the bottom of the tree. So, he looked down the tree and then he saw, (audience is on the tips of their seats)the tree was covered with frost.

"Wow." Hiccup whispered. Then, he saw bare feet. He looked up more to see (in this order) brown pants with string in a criss-cross pattern going up to the knees, blue sweat-shirt (both covered with frost), and white hair, not bleach white, snow white. Let's not forget ice blue eyes.

It was a boy. He was really pale. He held a staff. "Hello. Who are you?" asked Hiccup. The boy looked at him, "Y-you can see me?" he asked, Hiccup nodded, "Y-you can hear me?!" Hiccup nodded, again. Jack jumped in circles while punching the air with both fists.

Hiccup looked at Jack like he was crazy, "Are you okay? You're acting crazy." Jack looked at Hiccup after he stopped, "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry. I didn't answer you're first question. Umm... What was it again?" Jack said. Hiccup was still staring at him, "OH! Umm... Oh, yea! What's your name?"

"My name, is _Jack Frost_." Hiccup stared at him some more, "Oh, here we call '_Jack Frost_' Juckle Frosti. It's Berk's language." Hiccup said, seeing Jack's confused look on his face.

Jack asked Hiccup, "What's your name, kiddo?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third"

"Long name."

"I know."

Jack saw Toothless looking at him. "W-w-what's that?!" he asked. Hiccup looked at where Jack was pointing and staring scared-like.

"Oh, don't worry. He won't bite. This is Toothless, my Night Fury."

"What's a 'Night Fury'?"

"A dragon."

"Okay, I'm fine as long as it doesn't hurt me."

"Good."

The two talked to each other for what seemed like hours.

"I think I have to go, Hic."

"Jack, please don't leave. Stay. Or lets go and adventure different lands. You're a spirit, so that means.. you can fly!"

"Okay, lets go to Scotland." Hiccup nodded and they set off to Scotland


	3. The Scottish Princess

Chapter 3

The Scottish Princess

"Mum! Stup pullin' may har! Dat harts a lut!" yelled the Scottish Princess, Merida DunBroch, as her mum brushed her crazy, red, curly hair.

"Merida, stup actin' like a child! Eet's pathetic da way yer actin' right now." said her mum, Queen Elinor DunBroch.

But, they didn't know that two boys were watching from the window of Merida's room, in which, Merida and her mum were in

The two boys that were watching them were Jack and Hiccup. Hiccup was on Toothless and Jack was floating.

Jack mimicked Merida in his best Scottish accent, "Mum, stup pullin' may har. Dat harts a lut." Hiccup laughed so loud that Merida and her Mum heard it.

Merida and her Mum whipped around to see a black and red tail and Merida saw that and bare feet, "Mum did ye see dat? Bare feet!" said Merida. "Yes, lass. But, de question is, 'who are dos people?'" said Elinor.

Merida and her Mum finished up getting ready for the Highland Games to see who would win Merida's hand and marry her. "Nope, not him, uh-uh. None of the poor lads, Mum 'n Dad." said Merida, "I've got an idea." Merida whispered to herself.

She got up and walked over to her brothers that are triplets, "Who should I choose, not to marry just a boyfrien'?" she asked

They spoke for a moment and pointed to a Viking like boy, sneaking away from the Games with a boy with white hair that's floating, followed by a dragon.

Merida stared at the boy, like she was frozen, with a smile, "Hey, Mum who's da brunette sneaking away wit a snow-like head and dragon?"

Queen Elinor looked at the list and said, "He's not on the list, why, Merida sweetie?" she asked.

"I don' wanna marry I want a boyfrien' an' I choose 'im, as soon as I get ta know 'im." said Merida. Elinor looked at her husband, Fergus, "Her choice, dear." he said.

Merida smiled brightly and walked back to her seat. Elinor called for the guards to get Hiccup. After the guards grabbed Hiccup and started to drag him over to Merida, Jack grabbed Hiccup's foot and medal foot, and Toothless walked after them.

"Wow, and the snow cap and dragon both. Good job guys, ye git a day off." said Merida. Fergus and Elinor said, "True."

Hiccup looked at Merida in awe. _Wubba wubba, _he thought. "Wha's yer name, son?" asked Fergus. Hiccup pointed to himself, "M-me or-"

"Yes, ye! Aye 'm not lookin' at them!" Fergus boomed, pointing at Jack and Toothless. "Umm... Sir, I wouldn't _point_ at the dragon." Fergus looked at him, "Why, son?"

"Oh, because, he doesn't have your trust, sir." Hiccup said. Merida looked at Toothless and Jack. She noticed _bare feet _and_ black _and_ red tail wings. _Merida turned to her mum, "Hey, Mum. De bare feet and tail from an hour ago." Merida whispered to her mum.

Elinor looked at Jack and Toothless. She gasped at the look of the bare feet and tail, "It 'tis dem!" she screamed.

Fergus, Hiccup, Jack, Toothless, the suiters, and the suiters brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, and fathers all looked at her and Merida.


	4. The Girl in the Tower

Chapter 4

The Girl in the Tower

"What's wrong, your highness?" asked Jack, bowing, (A/N: She's a queen!)

"Oh, aye will tell ya what's wrong, ya ol' man!" Merida yelled at Jack, while standing up and walking over to the edge of the stage that the thrones were on. Hiccup walked over to Jack and whispered to him, "Did she call _you_ an old man?" Jack nodded.

_That is super mean, _thought Jack. Jack whispered, "Could you ask her what _is _wrong."

"Please, princess, what's wrong?" asked Hiccup and Jack, in unison.

"Dat boy and dragon were lookin' through may window bufore da Games!" Merida yelled at Hiccup, while pointing her hand at Jack and Toothless.

"Yea... about that... The dragon can't fly without a rider." Hiccup said.

Merida stared at Hiccup blankly. "Ye mean... ye were dere, too? Wow sneakin' around royals 's sneaky and brave of ya." said Merida. "He's parafect, Mum." said Merida, turning to her mum. 

"Ask 'im, Merida." Elinor whispered to Merida. Merida nodded and turned to Hiccup and asked him. "Sure." Hiccup said.

Merida squealed, wrapped her arms around Hiccups neck and jumped off the stage to be his hight. Hiccup blushed and nearly fainted.

"So... ya found yourself a girlfriend, huh, Hic?" Jack said, teasing Hiccup. Toothless didn't like that Jack was teasing Hiccup, so he got close to Jack's ear and made a soft growl in the back of his throat. The noise made Jack jump and grasp onto Lord MacGuffin (Audience gives me a mean look. I stop reading "WHAT! He was closest to the stage!" the audience shrugs and listens to the story).

Merida let her grip loosen from around Hiccup's neck. "Um... Princess... You... Wanna... I dunno... go on an adventure with me, Toothless, and Scaredy-Jack?" asked Hiccup. Merida nodded and smiled wide. Elinor got up to object but, Fergus pulled her back down to her seat, "And she said tha' she wouldn' love any one bu' us" he whispered to Elinor. She just stared at Merida's little love scene. ("I can just picture hearts and a red and purple back-ground" said a man named Bob, in the audience. Me: QUIET!

Bob: -literally zips his lips-

Me: That's better.

Hiccup and Merida got on Toothless and took off after Jack. Little did they know, Jack was taking them to cold year 'round Corona, Germany.

"WEEEE!" said Merida, letting her hair fly and put her hands in the air. "Ya like it so far?" Hiccup said, knowing the answer. "Are ye crazy!? NO!" said Merida, wrapping her arms around Hiccups waist. Hiccup frowned, "I LOVE IT! HA HA!" screamed Merida.

Hiccup smiled because his girlfriend liked the ride. Merida pat Toothless lightly then leaned against Hiccup and fell asleep.

Hiccup heard faint breathing behind him and felt a light weight on his back. Jack slowed down and saw the "future Haddock family" (Audience laughs) "So, Frost. Where 'r ya taking us?" Hiccup said. Jack smiled, "We're here. Welcome to Corona." Hiccup gasped. Merida woke up and nearly fainted.

She actually slipped! "WOW! Don't fall, Mer." said Hiccup, grabbing Merida by the wrist and pulling her back onto Toothless.

While the trio flew deeper into Corona, Germany, Jack noticed a patch of trees he didn't see when he visited last time. He darted over there speedy-quick! Hiccup, Merida, and Toothless Sped off after him.

"Hey, Frost-bite! Why so fost?!" Merida yelled at him. "There's somethin' I wanna check out, Princess!" Jack called back to them.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, while Merida growled in the back of her throat. _Feisty! I like it, _thought Hiccup, while glancing back at Merida, who was looking through his sketch book.

_**Meanwhile in a tower nearby**_

A girl with 70 feet of magical golden-blonde hair was singing to her "mother" who locked the girl up in a tower.

(Audience is holding their breath. Me: COME ON! YOU CAN BREATH IN THIS!

Audience lets out a long breath and I sigh and continue reading)

"Rapunzel, dear. Will you sing to mummy, please. I'm feeling a little old right now." said the mother, Mother Gothel. Yes, the girls name is Rapunzel. "Yes, Mother." said Rapunzel. Rapunzel ran around the room setting out a chair and a stool, a short stool to be exact, and while her mother was sitting down, she shoved a brush into her hand and sat down.

Rapunzel began to sing, "_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was what has been hurt bring back what once was mine!_"

Mother Gothel became younger after Rapunzel sang the song she's known since she was a child. "Now Rapunzel, your birth-day is coming up. I want to know, what do you want for it this year?" said Gothel. Rapunzel just blurted out an answer, "I want to go outside and explore!" Mother Gothel was not surprised at this answer.

_**The trio's turn to take over**_

"Hey, Frosty. Luck ahead! Aye, I see a t'wer!" yelled Merida. "Wow!" Hiccup and Jack said in unison. "Eet's beaut'ful! I wish Angus woos hear." Merida said, sighing.

Hiccup looked at her, "Awe, Mer. Don't cry. It's okay. I'm sure he's okay. Yer mum and dad are taking care of him." Merida smiled up at him.

Jack sighed. They finally made it to the tower. The window was open and inside the trio saw a lot of hair, Rapunzel, and Gothel. "I'll be back some time with your new paints, my flower." And with that, Gothel slid zdown Rapunzel's hair and vanished in a dark hole in a rock, covered by vines, to head to town.

After Gothel was out of sight, the trio, but not Toothless, went inside of the tower. Toothless sat on the roof. "'Ello!?" shouted Merida, because Rapunzel was out of sight. Hiccup looked around the room and took out his knife, "Any one home!?" he yelled. Jack just stood by the window. Merida notched an arrow on her bow.

"I know why you're here! And, I-I'm n-not af-f-f-raid of you!" shouted Rapunzel. Merida saw a dark figure on a ledge. "OOOH! A brave gwurl who says tha' shis noot afraid oove ma' !" said Merida. Hiccup glanced at Jack who just shrugged. Rapunzel stepped out of the shadows and looked braver then she felt. "Who are you, and how did you find me?!" she demanded, threatening to hit them with her frying pan.

"Will, we were joost flyin' 'round an' we hoppened tu coom acroos yer tower." said Merida, ignoring the mean glares Hiccup and Jack were giving her. "Y-you can fly?" Rapunzel asked the trio. "Well, Jack can fly without anything but, Merida and I rode on a dragon named Toothless." Hiccup said. Rapunzel looked around the room for Jack, "Who's this Jack person that can fly?" she asked Hiccup. Hiccup looked at Jack, who flew over with a snowball, "I'll make her believe." Jack said.

Jack aimed at Rapunzel and threw the snowball. "HEY!" she yelled, wiping snow off her face. Then, she gasped. She saw Jack! (audience cheers. Me: QUIET!

Audience stops. Bob: Mmm mmm mmm mmm? Me: Yes, Bob you may unzip your lips. Bob unzips his lips.) "A-a-are you Jack?" Rapunzel asks. "Yes. And, you're Rapunzel. That's- HEY! Weapons down!" Jack said. The three put down their weapons, "Now... I'm Jack Frost, that's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Merida DunBroch, and you're Rapunzel Corona, the lost princess of Corona, Germany, the third coldest place on Earth." said Jack


End file.
